


Little you know

by Yaslana



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, Femslash, Sorry Not Sorry, a bit at least, and i like writting plots, but with plot, i like having a good background, madam satan is in charge of everything, madamspellman, this is smut eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaslana/pseuds/Yaslana
Summary: How did Zelda found out who Mary Wardwell really was? And what exactly it changed in oldest Spellman's life? Let's explore all realms of agony and extasy this knowledge might reveal to us.It's just my version of events that could happen in season 2 of caos, a version that obviously contains Madam Spellman ship.





	Little you know

**Author's Note:**

> The story starts about a week after a season 1 ending and not many things happened during this time. Sabrina is exploring her new powers after signing a Book of the Beast, Hilda is working in a bookshop, Ambrose is terrified after he saw Judas birth party and Zelda is having Judas's sister, who I called Lethe.   
> Also, Ambrose told Zelda about his concerns about Blackwood.
> 
> That is all I think you need to know in the beginning. I will explore more threads in the next chapters if you want them obviously.
> 
> Enjoy and please let me know if you liked it <3

There were a lot of reasons for Zelda to simply hate Mary Wardwell. First of all, she appeared in their lives out of nowhere telling that Spellman sisters weren't capable of taking proper care of Sabrina, then she just interfered a bit too much for Zelda's liking helping with an exorcism and obviously with this outrages resurrection, but the worst thing that excommunicated witch did, was actually being with Sabrina during her signing the Book of the Beast. A family should be the one to witness the very moment of a child becoming a witch, not some teachers from mortal schools. Zelda felt both betrayed and angry at nothing particular and Mary Wardwell was just on hand to blame for everything. There were even more rational reasons like never hearing from or of Mary before, like her far too great knowledge about demons and magic in general, like how she, an excommunicated witch from the completely different coven, was even able to get the Book of the Beast for Sabrina to sign and how on Hell she even knew, Sabrina would be powerful enough to stop thirteen of Greendale alone. No one had suspected that. Not even Faustus Blackwood, the one chosen by Dark Lord himself. Mary Wardwell was too suspicious for Zelda and that was reason enough not to like her at all.

Zelda knew she should do something about that much earlier, but she was just too busy for the last few days. With Sabrina exploring her new powers, Hilda exploring her new relationship and herself exploring new ways to cope with another child, she didn't have time to pay a visit to Mrs Wardwell. Her rage was only growing every time Sabrina mentioned a teacher's name during the family conversations. Moreover, Mrs Wardwell wasn't even the biggest of Zelda's worries. She was raising a stolen child, daughter of Faustus Blackwood, who would definitely kill both - girl and midwife if he knew. Zelda was quite sure of it since her last conversation with Ambrose who confirmed her distrust towards father Blackwood. Zelda was very busy protecting her whole family, herself and her adopted daughter, Mrs Wardwell even if considered a threat, wasn't that important or big to deal with her before dealing with everything else. Or so Zelda thought.

Of course, she had no idea, who Mrs Wardwelle truly was when finally she decided to pay woman an unannounced visit. Little Lethe was safe with Ambrose, who turned to be the best guardian young witch could possibly imagine. Always dressed like for meeting with the worst enemy, Zelda left Spellman Mortuary on the evening with strong confidence nothing would be able to surprise her in teacher's behaviour, she prepared herself for every occasion, sure she won't let to be outtalked by some excommunicated witch. However, what she didn't expect, was Mrs Wardwell opening her door in green and very loose silk bathrobe with very low neckline showing more than actually hiding. Mary Wardwell was leaning against the doorframe in a very suggestive way, leaving Zelda Spellman speechless.

"Excuse me...?" was all she was able to say looking at a dark-haired woman with a shock to visible on her face. 

"Oh" was all Mary Wardwell said while covering herself and regaining her dignity. Imidietly her face expression was changed, again showing only confidence and primacy which were always driving Zelda mad. "I didn't expect... you" Mary eyed Zelda with some reluctance hidden in her eyes. 

"I hope" Zelda's voice was colder than Hell. "Will you let me in or are you going to continue embarrassing yourself?" She gladly took advantage of being taller than Mrs Wardwell. Regaining her confidence was much easier when she could look down at the woman. Yet, she still felt thrown out of balance, it took her more time than should, to ask herself a question - who was she waiting for?

"Don't look so surprised, I'm sure you saw a woman before" this time Wardwell looked more irritated, waving her hand near her head like she was trying to get rid of an annoying fly. She didn't move however still blocking the whole entrance and explicitly not inviting Zelda Spellman in.

"Of course I did, I'm a midwife" Zelda answered with an equal dose of annoyance before she reminded herself, why she had bothered to come here and that letting Wardwell drag her into this silly conversation wasn't her point. "I came to talk with you" Zelda wasn't thinking about retreating, not yet at least. She stood her ground looking at a teacher with slightly risen eyebrows, waiting for her move which didn't come. 

"I am about to eat my supper and to be honest, you are not a company I'm counting for" she looked at her with a forced smile.

"Fine, we don't have to come inside, but we will have a talk anyway" she was again ready to fight with this silly woman on her own terms. "You will reheat" she lightened a cigarette satisfied with her little victory.

"Oh, it's not my meal you should be worried about" Mary answered with another smile finally moving away making enough space for Zelda to come in. "Don't say I didn't warn you beforehand"

Zelda came in rolling her eyes. "I don't intend staying long..."

"That we are yet to discover" Mary took her to the living room, where everything looked like prepared for supper for two people. Zelda for a brief second almost believed Wardwell was waiting precisely for her. However, she quickly abandoned this senseless idea. 

"I don't want you interfering in Sabrina's life anymore" Zelda still had her cigarette, but Mary didn't seem to care, which was more than a bit annoying.

"Oh, no, Zelda, let's pretend to be... civilised" it was disturbing how easily Mary came back to her confident, seductive self. For the first time since her appearing on Mary's doorstep, Zelda felt threatened. And she couldn't exactly tell why. "You came, uninvited for a sapper and insisted to disturb me with my plans. At least behave like a proper guest." Wardwell gave Zelda a glass of red wine which she took in shock again. She didn't like the idea of Mary enjoying herself during their conversation and Zelda had a strong and unpleasant feeling that she was a fly caught in a spider's web. 

"I didn't come here to play your foolish games" saying so, Zelda took offered glass suddenly in a need for some alcohol and in absolutely no desire to make her host angrier, trying to hide her uncertainty. She sat on the pointed chair, on the other side of the set table, having a teacher exactly in front of her.

"I don't play foolish games, Zelda" Zelda couldn't remember since when they were on a first name basis, but at this point, she didn't see a reason to argue. The faster they get to the core, the faster she would be able to leave, which now sounded like a marvellous idea. "Games, yes, but certainly not foolish. And not with you." It was a bit insulting in a strange way, but again not reason enough to start arguing, so Zelda remained quiet, waiting for Mery to finish her prelude. "So, you said you were a midwife?"

"Oh, please, what does it..."

"No, no, Zelda, we are being civilised, remember?" A hidden threat in Mary's voice made Zelda uncomfortable again. She clenched her teeth reminding herself she wasn't giving up on controlling course of their conversation, simply didn't want to be distracted again. She could play this foolish game for a while, no matter what Wardwell would like to call it. If letting her feel like she was in control was the only way to have this conversation finally, so be it.

"Yes, I'm a midwife, I've never lost a child" it was something to be proud of. She wasn't only a strong and dangerous witch, but the best midwife in the coven and probably one of the best in coven's history. Mary looked kindly curious, which was hilarious in a way. Both knew that she wasn't interested at all.

"Praise Satan for his gifts" Mary took a sip of her wine. She was looking way too comfortable considering that she had nothing but a bathrobe to cover herself. 

"Labour is not a place for a man and that very much include our Dark Lord" Zelda was just a bit too quick with her answer, but the only occasion man could witness giving birth was when he was the one to be delivered. Mary raised her left eyebrow and with an unspoken "oh" she only nodded. "That's why it is Lilith to whom we raise our prayers during pregnancy." 

"Mother of demons?" Mary seemed amused, which made it even harder for Zelda to concentrate on her task. She had to remind herself again, why she was even having this silly conversation.

"A mother. A woman." There was no man able to understand the pain of a woman in labour and a bound with her child. Zelda siped her wine, but Mary didn't seem to pick the conversation, so Zelda decided it is time for her to lead this talk in the right direction. "Was it enough civilised for you?"

"You did wonderful" Zelda didn't like this tone of Mary's, she didn't like to feel like a praised pupil, not in her age, although she remained silent, trying to be above all insults Wardwell could possibly think of. The doorbell, however, interrupted their conversation. "Excuse me, this must be my sapper after all." 

Mary stood up quite gracefully, taking a wine with her. Zelda could see, how dark-haired woman uncovers herself, just as she probably had done before opening the doors for her, and leans on the doorframe, before pulling a handle. Zelda rolled her eyes in disbelief when she saw a pizza delivery guy standing outside. That was ridiculous. Zelda had no idea, what was more outrageous, ordering pizza or dressing like this for some pizza boy. Mary's seductive voice came to Zelda's ears making her shocked for the third time this evening. It wasn't easy to surprise Zelda Spellman to that level, she was living with Sabrina after all, so this result was truly impressive. Even more, when pizza boy came as invited and looked at her stupidly with excitement painted on his face. Looking at him Zelda saw how doors were magically closed by Mary who didn't look seductive anymore. Right now she was only dangerous smiling wickedly, approaching a boy who suspected nothing. Zelda saw a twist of Wardwell's wrist, heard a latin and suddenly boy fall on the floor senseless. 

"What...?" She couldn't make a full sentence looking at a boy then back at Mary and again at an unconscious boy. Wardwell didn't bother to answer, with another quick move of her wrist, a limp body flew to the free armchair, where was soon tied down. It was when Marry looked at pizza on the table for the first time. She just took it with disgust visible on her face and threw it to the bin. Zelda was still sitting, unable to move or even find words for what she was witnessing. Suddenly she didn't want to discuss anything with Wardwell anymore. All she wanted now was to leave this house and never be back. And right after that, never let Sabrina come to this woman ever again. She stood up, but a movement dragged Mary's attention. 

"Are you going somewhere?" Just for a moment, she looked truly touched, but then she stopped making pretences and simply looked at Zelda with not hidden any more amusement in her eyes. "We didn't discuss the matter that was so important to you just a few minutes ago."

"I don't care how you call it and what you are planning, but I won't be a part of this foolish game of yours. Stay. Away. From. Sabrina. And now I am leaving." Zelda did well with showing her growing anger and explaining once and for all what she wanted or rather what she didn't want from this woman. She put a glass of wine and intended to leave the house with dignity. She was on a good way of doing so, but just when she took the first step, an unimaginable force pushed her back on the chair clamping her there. She was a powerful witch, she knew it. There weren't many more powerful witches in their coven right now. There was Sabrina obviously, but even so, Spellmans were always among the strongest. However, Wardwell did what she wanted with such ease it was terrifying. She didn't even seem a bit tired, even though Zelda was using all her strength to free herself. It was for nothing, it was like fighting with the Devil himself, she was far too weak to do anything. 

"I don't think so" all Mary did was casting another smile, making Zelda both furious and horrified at the same time. "You see, this is where my game begins. And shall I remind you, you were the one insisting on participating? So now, Zelda, you will get exactly what you have asked for." Marry came closer, leaning down to the sitting woman, looking her straight in the eyes. Zelda caught herself holding her breath with terror, but she didn't care right now if another woman saw her fear. Wardwell knew too well what impression she was making. "Relax, Zelda, I promise I won't eat you" reassuring smile on woman's face didn't actually help. "You can finish your wine, I'll be ready soon and after my meal, we can discuss this absorbing matter of yours." Zelda didn't want to discuss anything, she also didn't want to drink anything given her by the woman in front of her but her hand was moving unwillingly to grab a glass and Zelda didn't want to add to her embarrassment spilling dark liquid all over her dress, so she drunk whole wine never turning her gaze from a dark-haired woman. Mary refilled her glass, but this time there was no force making her drink anything, so Zelda just stayed still. 

"What on Satan's name are you?" apart from drinking this awful wine, talking was all she could still do. 

"I think you'll know soon enough and I don't want to spoil you the surprise. Where is fun in that?" Saying so, Mary Wardwell came closer to the restrained boy on the armchair and started undressing him. He didn't seem unconscious anymore, rather drugged, he was moaning with pleasure everytime Mary touched him. Whatever dream he was having it surely was a pleasant one. Zelda almost felt sorry for him when a realisation struck, she really intended to eat him. Zelda gulp silently watching with horror as Mary was playing with her meal.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, that's my first fic in English, to be honest. I hope you enjoyed it so far and that there were not many mistakes as I'm not a native English speaker. Please, tell me, what you think about it and let me know if I should continue this story and if so, is there anything, in particular, you are interested to read about? I have a plan for this, it should take about 6 chapters, but I'm not good at planning stuff like this, so... 
> 
> Yeah, thank you for reading it that far, you are awesome. <3


End file.
